


That's Amore

by TabithaJean



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Post-Episode: s11e06 Kitten, Post-Episode: s11e09 Nothing Lasts Forever, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabithaJean/pseuds/TabithaJean
Summary: Set in season 11, post Kitten and post Nothing Lasts Forever. My head canon of how they ended up living together, fully coupled up, by the end of the season. Plus, they could use a good holiday, and I feel like Italy could do with some celebration now.....
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 15





	That's Amore

On 23rd February 2018, Mulder slid an envelope across the table while they were having breakfast. The comfortable routine was still a novelty to them both, and they were almost shy as they ate their cereal together, sleep still in their eyes.

‘What’s this?’ Scully opened the card to find to plane tickets to Italy in May. ‘Mulder, what have you done?’

‘I’m taking us to Italy, Scully,’ he grinned, happy that he can still draw out that blush on her cheeks when she is surprised.

‘Oh Mulder…’ She pushed the tickets towards him. ‘This is too much. What happened to the good old days of keychains and cupcakes?’

‘We’re doing this, Scully,’ he pushed the tickets back to her again. ‘We’ve never been. I missed out on so much while we were apart. I missed your fiftieth. I don’t want to miss out on any more.’

They arrive on a Tuesday, tumbling out of their Air B&B like two jellybeans, ready to explore. Scully didn’t sleep on the flight from excitement, and she is giggly, giddy on jet lag, only for them both to crash out fully clothed on top of their bed at 4pm.

Together they walk the streets of Rome, notching up the miles on their Fitbits, their feet collecting blisters and band aids. Mulder is taken with the Roman Forum, putting his hands on the stones as if they can whisper secrets spanning millenia through his touch. At the Vatican, Scully attends mass in St Peter’s Basilica and lights three candles: one for her parents, one for her siblings, and one for her children.

They walk down the Spanish Steps and Scully is delighted to find the Keats Shelley house right at their foot. In keeping with tradition, Mulder buys her a keychain which reads ‘Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath, / And so live ever – or else swoon to death’, and Scully pockets it, hiding the swell of her heart as she does so. She throws two coins into the Trevi fountain for love. Though they know it’s a tourist trap, they eat pasta in the Piazza Navona, watching the street entertainers spin their talents for money like Rumplestiltskin.

While Rome is beautiful, Sorrento pieces them back together. They wake late and eat late, ambling down the lanes to look in the shops. Little white flowers balance on the lemon trees, flirting until the lemons ripen. Colourful mosaics cover every floor. Scully loves the Sorrento pottery. She buys them a salad bowl, bright blue with lemons around the rim.

They drink hearty red wine high on the cliff overlooking the Mediterranean, and finish their meals with fresh limoncello. On Capri, Scully drags Mulder to the Blue Grotto. He is distracted from his seasickness only by the expression on her face inside the cave, her eyes mirroring the blue of the water. She is disgusted with the cost of gelato on the island, and he buys two to stop her from being a stick-in-the-mud.

On their final night, they return to the restaurant they have come to think of as their ‘regular’ and share a margherita pizza. ‘

Mulder, this trip…’ Scully says, cutting her pizza with her knife and fork. ‘I don’t know what to say. It’s more than anything I could have ever dreamed of.’

‘It’s something, isn’t it?’ Mulder replies. ‘I have always wanted to see Italy.’

‘When we get home,’ Scully starts carefully, ‘what do you think to me coming _home_ home?’

Mulder pauses, beer mid-way to his mouth, and looks at her, not wanting to misinterpret.

‘What are you saying, Scully?’

‘I’m saying…. What if I were to give up the lease on my house?’ She asks shyly, the corners of her mouth turning up in the faintest smile.

‘Well, I think that’s a good idea.’ Mulder says, smiling broadly as he takes a sip. ‘In fact, Scully, in all the many years of many, _many_ good ideas I’ve ever known you to have, I would say this one is up there as the best.’


End file.
